fazbear_fantasy_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
* * * * General Rules ** Do not vandalize anything on the wiki. ** Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. *** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copypastas," and huge blocks of text. ** Do not edit other users' profiles. ** Do not harass or bully other users. *** Do not flamebait either. **** Responding to flamebait with harassment will result in a warning to both parties. ** Do not advertise. ** No explicit sexual material or gore. ** No excessive swearing. ** Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. ** Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. ** Do not create a Message Wall Greeting for yourself, this is only for admins. ** Roleplaying is no longer accepted on this wiki. RPs will be issued an initial warning and directed to other options to turn to for your roleplaying needs. Further attempts will result in a ban. ** Forum Rules and Guidelines *** All general rules apply to the forums. *** If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. **** Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. *** Do not fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. Editing Rules and Guidelines *** Read each article in its entirety before editing. *** Do try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. *** Do your best to use proper grammar. *** Remain objective - use "the player," not "you." *** Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. **** For example, we abbreviate Five Nights at Freddy's as FNaF. Simply follow suit! *** Do not make the articles redundant. *** Do not add speculation and/or theories to articles. *** Do not create new articles without admin permission. *** Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. **** If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, create a blog or forum post instead. *** Do not add unnecessary categories to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc. Chat Rules and Guidelines See: Chat Rules/FAQs *** All general rules apply to chat. *** If you are being harassed by another user, or a user is spamming, and no chat mods are present, please take screenshots. Upload them to Imgur or Photobucket, and leave links on a chat mod or admin's wall. Alternatively, you may hold onto the links and send them to a chat mod or admin once they enter via PM. *** Longform roleplaying is no longer permitted in chat. *** The "only admins may give warnings" rule still applies, but is extended to include chat mods. *** Uploading Files *** Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in a mainspace article. **** This includes fan art and other similar works. **** If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur or Photobucket first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. ***** If you need help with this, follow this guide. *** Do not upload duplicate files. *** Do not upload low-quality files. **** This includes screencaps of gameplay videos as in-game screenshots are much cleaner. *** Do not upload files with Let's Player's faces on them. *** Please do not upload files from FNaF World. If you want to upload those files, please upload them to the FNaF World Wiki as this wiki does not cover that game. *** vv Ban Guidelines * Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 3 day ban. * Third Offense: 1 week ban. * Fourth Offense: 2 week ban. * Fifth Offense: 1 month. * Sixth Offense: Infinite ban. * In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. ▪ It should also be noted that, should the majority of an account's activity be nothing more than spam, advertising, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give an infinite ban without warning as the account is clearly only here to be disruptive.